Rachel Garcia
'Early Life' Rachel is the youngest out of three siblings, which are all triplets. Rachel got inspired to be involved in wrestling through her sisters. 'Wrestling Career' Rachel made her wrestling debut on October 31, 2008 as she was pretending to be Brie Bella where when Brie would go under the ring, Rachel would come out of the ring, posing as her and win the match. That went on until it was founded out that Rachel and Nikki Bella were the ones posing as Brie when Brie went under the ring. When Brie and Nikki had developed an on-screen relationship with Carlito and Primo, Rachel didn't want to get involved because (as explained as a part of her on screen role), Rachel was one of those girls who doesn't get the guys like other girls (example: Brie and Nikki) do. On the February 13, 2009 episode of Smackdown, Rachel was shown with John Morrison and The Miz flirting with her, with Rachel showing like she didn't want to get involved with them, but want to at the same time. Rachel ended up getting involved in the feud between John Morrison and Miz against Carlito, Primo, Brie and Nikki. Rachel, Brie and Nikki were drafted to Raw as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. Rachel made an appearance, helping out Brie during her eight-Diva tag team match. Afterwards, Rachel just became managers for Brie and Nikki, helping them out when possible. On the November 22 episode of Raw, Rachel (along with Brie and Nikki) had started accompanying Daniel Bryan to the ring for his matches. On the January 24 edition of Raw, the triplets discovered Bryan kissing Haylie Trudel backstage. After it was explained to them that Haylie was Bryan's girlfriend, Rachel, assaulted her, turning all three heel for the first time in their WWE careers. On January 30 at the Royal Rumble they once again assaulted Haylie, and again the following night on Raw. On the April 11 edition of Raw, Rachel defeated the then-Divas Champion Eve to win the WWE Divas Championship. She held it until losing it to Kelly Kelly. On the March 26th Edition of Raw Rachel confirmed that along with Brie that she is a member of Team Johnny for Wrestlemania. On the April 30th Rachel and her sisters were fired by Eve. 'Personal Life' Rachel is the youngest sister of Brie and Nikki Bella, which the three are considerably close to each other. Since February Rachel has secretly been in a relationship with Daniel Bryan but her sisters nor Haylie nor AJ and Grace know about it...yet. Siblings: Brie Bella (sister), Nikki Bella (sister) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Hurricarana *Bulldog 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Rachel Bella (2008-April 30th-2012) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Brie Bella *Nikki Bella *Daniel Bryan 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Feel My Body by Jim Johnston (Singles Theme used in 2008-2009, and used when managing the Bellas) *You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston (2009-2012) 'Twitter Account' Rachel's Twitter account is @RachelGarcia. She uses it to talk to her sisters, friends and fans as well as posts updates. Category:Wrestling OC's